The Kill
by JuhLillith
Summary: Songfic. Draco percebe que não serve pra ser um Comensal e resolve abrir o jogo com o pai. ::Pré DH::


**Disclaimer: **Não detenho qualquer direito sobre HP. Podem apostar que eu se eu detivesse, o Fred e a Edwiges ainda estariam entre nós.  
Capa: http://*i150.*photobucket.*com/*albums*/s120/*Juh_Slytherin/TheKill.*jpg (removam os * para ver)

E agora, fiquem com a fic:

* * *

Draco estava em seu limite. Tudo o que fazia parecia sem propósito. E daí que o Lord acreditava na supremacia da raça bruxa? E daí que seu próprio pai o encorajava a seguir essa ideologia? Ele não era mais uma criança há muito tempo. Desde que estivera cara a cara com o velho Dumbledore e não conseguira acabar com ele. Até então, as coisas não pareciam tão sérias...

Sorriu com tristeza, encarando sua imagem num caco de espelho caído no chão. Estava na biblioteca da Mansão, aguardava Lucius, com quem iria ter uma conversa definitiva. Ele não era um Comensal da Morte. Ponto. Nunca seria, não tinha aquele instinto assassino nem aquela obsessão por pureza do sangue. Pelo menos, não mais, presenciara muita coisa desde que fugira de Hogwarts, há um ano. Tudo o que viu, as faces desesperadas, o medo estampado nos rostos, os olhares que imploravam por piedade... "As coisas realmente mudam...", pensou.

Sabia que seu pai não iria gostar nem um pouco de sua deserção. Provavelmente iria acusá-lo de trair "a causa".

-Como se houvesse uma...

-O que quer falar comigo, Draco? Sabe que é arriscado vir até aqui.

-A mansão está em ruínas, ninguém virá aqui. – encarou o pai.

-Você devia estar em outro lugar! O Lord te deu uma missão!

-Atacar um bairro trouxa? Destruir prédios e matar pessoas? Eu não faço mais isso.

-O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou, Lucius, incrédulo. O filho não podia estar sugerindo que...

**What if I wanted to break / Laugh it all off in your face / What would you do?**

_E se eu quisesse terminar / Rir de tudo na sua cara / O que você faria?_

-Não sou mais um comensal da morte.

-Está louco?! – Lucius afastou algumas cadeiras que estavam pelo caminho, aproximando-se do filho.

-Pelo contrário. Agora é que estou lúcido. O bastante pra saber o que é certo.

-O certo é ficar ao lado do seu Mestre!

-Eu desisto dessa guerra.

-Você é um covarde! Não é digno de ser meu filho!

**What if I fell to the floor? / Couldn't take this anymore / What would you do?**

_E se eu desmoronar? / Não pudesse mais agüentar / O que você faria?__  
_

-Isso eu nunca fui. – ele sorriu, a despeito da expressão meio ensandecida do pai. Ele era fanático o suficiente para atacá-lo, mas Draco não tinha medo. Enfrentaria o pai se fosse preciso.

**Come break me down! / Bury me, bury me! / I am finishing with you!**

_Venha me destruir / Me enterre, me enterre! / Eu estou farto de você_

-Por que está desistindo? O Lord não tem piedade dos fracos.

-Eu não quero viver como você, sob o comando de um louco. Eu não preciso que me guiem pela mão... – alfinetou, referindo-se à obediência cega de Lucius – Eu quero uma vida normal, não serei um fantoche! Não serei você!

**What if I wanted to fight / Beg for the rest of my life / What would you do?**

_E se eu quisesse lutar / Implorar pelo resto da minha vida / O que você faria?_

-Então, não me deixa escolha. – Lucius sacou a varinha – Eu pensava que você poderia ser grande, o braço direito do Lord.

-Já disse que eu nunca quis ser você. – Draco empunhou sua varinha e encarou o pai. Não sentia nada por ele, e isso era bom, pois Lucius atacaria pra matar.

**You say wanted more**

_Você me disse que queria mais__  
_

-Vou ter que te matar.

O jovem deu de ombros, um sorriso cruel brincava em seus lábios.

-Estou bem aqui, venha!

**What are you waiting for? / I'm not running from you**

_O que você está esperando? / Eu não estou fugindo de você_

Duelaram com fúria, os feitiços desviados atingiam as paredes e móveis da mansão. Quem os visse, nunca diria que eram pai e filho. Havia ódio nos olhos azuis de ambos. Draco pensava em tudo o que sofrera por causa dele, inclusive no fato de ter sido entregue ao Lord pra "substituí-lo".

-Você acabou com a minha vida e com a vida da minha mãe!

-Pare de chorar como um menino. Ao menos finja que é um homem.

A força do feitiço que Draco lançou atirou Lucius na parede oposta. Queria infligir nele o máximo de dor possível, queria que sofresse.

-Eu sou muito mais homem que você.

**Come break me down! / Bury me, bury me! / I am finishing with you! / Look in my eyes! / You're killing me, killing me! / All I wanted was you! **

_Venha me destruir / Me enterre, me enterre! /Eu estou farto de você / Olhe nos meus olhos / Você está me matando, me matando! / Tudo o que eu queria era você_

-Eu tentei, pai. Eu quis ser um comensal! – apontava a varinha direto para o rosto de Lucius – Mas não consegui.

**I tried to be someone else / But nothing seemed to change **

_Eu tentei ser outra pessoa / Mas nada pareceu mudar__  
_E sei agora,

-Isso porque é fraco.

-Não. Por que eu não tenho mais medo de admitir que pureza do sangue não significa nada!

**this is who I really I am inside! / Finally found myself! / Fighting for a chance, I know now /  
This is who I really am!  
_Isto é o que eu realmente sou! / Finalmente eu me encontrei! / Lutando por uma chance, agora eu sei / Isto é o que eu realmente sou!  
_**

Draco achou que o pai estava derrotado. Ele não reagia, apenas o encarava como se o filho fosse louco. Afastou-se alguns passos e deu-lhe as costas.

-Não vale a pena sujar as mãos por tão pouco.. – já guardava a varinha quando sentiu uma dor dilacerante nas costas.

-Não... me dê as costas, moleque.

Segurou a varinha com firmeza e lançou a Maldição da Morte no pai, ao mesmo tempo que ele fazia o mesmo. Viu aquela luz verde e não teve como bloqueá-la. Seu corpo bateu no chão, inerte.

Os aurores chegaram ao local graças à uma denúncia anônima. Viram os corpos dos dois homens caídos no chão. Lamentaram não poder impedir que aquilo acontecesse, mas pensando de forma prática, Lucius era o braço-direito do Lord. Sua morte com certeza prejudicaria os planos dele (N/a: Tá, até parece).

~*~

Harry ficara chocado quando ficou sabendo da morte de Draco. Nunca teria pensado que ele seria capaz de matar o próprio pai. Fora ao enterro escondido, apenas pra ter certeza que ele tinha morrido mesmo.

Já estava saindo quando foi interceptado por uma moça de cabelos curtos e pretos, Pansy Parkinson.

-O que veio fazer aqui? Tripudiar?

-Eu não quero problemas, tá. Já estou indo.

-Você não deveria ter vindo ao enterro do Draco. É um desrespeito à memória dele.

-Como se ele fosse muito digno...

-É claro que ele foi digno. E corajoso.

-Sei, tanto que acabou matando o próprio pai. É bem coisa de homem, isso, né?

Harry sentiu a mão de Pansy atingir em cheio seu rosto.

-Ele foi mais homem do que você jamais terá que ser! Você tem que matar o lorde, mas ele não é nada seu, só um inimigo. – ela tinha um olhar determinado – Ponha-se no lugar do Draco.

-Eu não tenho porque fazer isso...

-Se o Lord não tivesse matado seus pais, o máximo que você teria que fazer era lutar ao lado deles. Mas não contra eles! Você nunca teve que se voltar contra sua família. – Harry desviou os olhos, constrangido. Ela estava certa – Vá embora, Potter! Você não é bem-vindo aqui.

Ela foi embora, fazendo-o se sentir péssimo. Ele nunca pensara em Draco como uma pessoa comum, com problemas e conflitos próprios, mas as palavras de Pansy o sacudiram. _"Ele foi mais homem do que você jamais terá que ser"_, ela dissera. E ele tinha ido ao enterro apenas pra se certificar que ele estava morto mesmo... Naquele momento, Harry deu-se conta que não era tão digno quanto pensava. Saiu do cemitério cabisbaixo, as palavras da garota ecoando em sua mente...

**Come break me down! /Break me down, break me down!**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**N/a:** Escrevi essa song há muito tempo, na época em que a música The Kill, do 30 seconds to Mars estava no auge. A história dela se desenhou inteira na minha cabeça, uma tarde, enquanto eu voltava pra casa da facul. Gosto dessa idéia de que o Draco tinha conflitos, de que não tinha se dado conta do que fazia até que as coisas ficassem realmente cruéis. Sempre senti que as coisas pareciam meio que uma brincadeira pra ele, e imaginei como seria se ele caísse na real e confrontasse o pai.

Se gostarem, deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz, sim?

Beijos!


End file.
